ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Patrick
Miranda Patrick (b. 1990s) was a member of the Girl-Team, and the former lesbian girlfriend of Valiera Nelson. Despite being a rarely mentioned backstage character in Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent, she makes an uncredited appearance in the third book, though her page frequency spans less than one page. She has a much larger role as the tertiary antagonist in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude, and while she still has very little page frequency, Miranda could be considered a major character because of what she represents. She is initially portrayed as being quiet, cocky, and one-dimensional, until her backstory is elaborated on near the end of the book following the climactic Battle of Orem. Background Official Description :Miranda Patrick. An extremely mysterious Lesbian girl and the lover of Valiera Nelson, Miranda is the photo-parallel of the woman she is obsessively in love with. Origins Miranda Patrick was born on June 15, 1995. In 2008, her life was reportedly harsh and unforgiving, and it only got worse, something she would attempt to conceal for the next three years. She avoided her father, who unintentionally gave the impression that he hated her, and her mother, whom she felt antagonized by. If she did communicate with her mother, it was usually to ask permission to do something or leave the house for something, never of her own volition. When her father was abroad, she would ignore his attempts to contact her, which were frequent. Patrick had two sisters, but she always ignored them when they came to visit and when they were in the same room, she would act extremely shy. Sometimes, she would visit them, where she was less awkward in her communication. In 2009, she joined Facebook and began posting several vulgar quotes and photos. During this time, she had a friend named Elle. By this time, she played for an all-drum band in junior high, which she enjoyed. However, she admitted in junior high that her childhood had been wasted. Eventually, Miranda Patrick went to the hospital to get help, spending two weeks there against her volition. When her treatment failed, she was transferred to a Treatment Center, where she spent the next six months. Initially, her behavior remained very unstable, as she resented everything and hated everybody. Throughout her treatment, she did both personal therapy and family therapy. She feared it was unintelligent and would prove itself inconsequential. She believed her mother was giving up on her and wanted to be rid of her, but after a few sessions the two began having real conversations. Her perception of being a "disappointment child" wavered. When she discharged, her relationship with her parents improved and she did not act angry when her father implored her to go somewhere with him. She also enrolled in Tower Placement School, which she did not attend in junior high or elementary school. When she arrived, she joined the Girl-Team under Helen McKeen. Recently after discharging from the Treatment Center, she met Valiera Nelson in 2010 on their first day of school, during second period, and she unexpectedly turned and asked Nelson if she was interested in befriending her. Most uncharacteristically, Nelson approved, which was alarming, since she had trust issues that prevented her from befriending more than a few people at a time. At some point during the school year, Patrick followed Nelson into the bathroom. Patrick began dating Nelson on February 28, 2011. The two kissed at least twice, once on the lips. Physical appearance Miranda Patrick has brown hair, brown eyes, and a light skin tone, not as pale as Valiera's. She is slightly chubby, though probably not to the extent of obesity, and has a soft, flabby stomach. Patrick usually wears casual attire such as her red sweater and was once seen wearing sunglasses. She has also been seen in a pink bikini before that is plainer than Valiera's, which looks more like a sports bra. She is "pretty" according to Rose Johannson. Personality Miranda Patrick has classified herself as a Gemini. Being extremely sassy, quick-witted, and judgemental, she is the photo-parallel of her girlfriend, Valiera Nelson, ironically making her parallel to Charles as well. Like Nelson, she is certainly fond of vaping and is fond of doing activities and errands at both the outside and the indoors. Miranda had several issues in junior high, and came to hate her family and avoid contact with them altogether. She was also shy, refusing to show her face when her sisters came to visit. Her instability eventually became severe enough that she was put in a Treatment Center to deal with them, just like Joshua Petersen. Like Charles, she has matured greatly since then and is consciously aware that she is still evolving and has a long way to go before success can be hers. She also believes that the past is what made her strong, and unlike Charles, she is not ashamed of it. While Miranda's instability has still demonstrated its decrease in 2012, it still leaves much to be desired. She is decent, as she only speaks in class when asked direct questions and, despite knowing who Charles was, allowed him to borrow a sheet of paper from her notebook. Curiously, Mr. Jones has said that disliking people for no reason is uncharacteristic for Miranda, making Charles a special case and further alluding to her status as a Gemini. Miranda also considers her youth wasted. Patrick was also a bit of a hypocrite, as she cited that doing stupid things is part of being human, and a part of what goes, but then cyberbullied Charles for asking Val Quintana an awkward question. Although Charles had confessed that he was still growing, and she had done likewise, she still threatened him when he pointed out that Quintana didn't care about his progress and said Quintana was right to act like it didn't matter. If her connection reflects her personality, she never makes more than a few friends, though not as warm-hearted or socially inept as most people. This is shown as her (apparently) disliking Charles for no reason but still being nice to him, though her opinion of him is universally negative. Patrick is also "deathly silent" in class and spends a lot of time texting, just like Nelson. It is extremely likely that, like Summer Petersen, Patrick suffers from a borderline personality disorder. Miranda used Instagram, but not consistently. It is heavily implied that she despised "drama queens". She also joked that "nobody cares unless one is on the brink of death...or pretty". Miranda Patrick is bisexual, as she loves both Valiera Nelson and an undisclosed man. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent Miranda only appears in a photo on Valiera's cell phone, being described as "pale and slightly chubby". She is mentioned in this book as being Valiera's girlfriend, though for some reason it's implied that she's an ex. Valiera uses the photo to prove to Charles she is not single. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers When Steven Thompson argues with Valiera, Miranda, who's implied to be on the Girl-Team, tells Steven he doesn't know how Valiera feels because his mother (Tanesha) approves of his relationship with Helen McKeen and demands he "get in his own lane". Steven doesn't see who says this and Miranda isn't identified so her appearance as an unidentified character is arguably indirect. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude'' Miranda Patrick is first identified in this book and she appears as a major, though not main, character. Beginning of twelfth grade At the beginning of the ensuing school year, immediately upon entering the building, Patrick met up with Valiera Nelson (as opposed to the latter meeting up with her posse from the last year), but then Charles encountered them. He recognized Patrick from photos, shocking Patrick, who didn't seem to know him. Nelson ran for it, leaving Patrick understandably confused. She was last seen standing, utterly puzzled, looking after Nelson, implying that she followed her. Patrick was apparently neck-in-neck with Nelson until lunch, as they were later seen by Charles a second time ascending a flight of stairs, to which Charles spoke to himself, not offensively. After first period, Patrick spoke with Nelson in the hallway. No words were exchanged; Charles simply smiled, which Patrick saw but did not react to (though Nelson's back was probably turned). Apparently, Nelson told her the boy they encountered was Charles, or that they were the same person, because she gave him the middle finger on the way to lunch, at which point Nelson was not accompanying her. The beginning of the end It was later revealed that Patrick took General Financial Lit during fifth period, with Charles, whereas Nelson took it during third. Charles turned and gave her the benefit of the doubt, asking her why she had given her middle finger, but she ignored him. Nevertheless, the two sat together the following class period. During the periods that ensued, however, Patrick and Charles sat apart. Patrick did not show up for class on Tuesdays. During this time, Patrick attended either English or Math with Mr. Jones during third, Classroom 246 during fourth period and General Financial Lit during fifth. Jones considered her to be a nice person. She claimed to be prepared for "hoodie weather". She also realized that she was all right with being overweight. However, her relationship with Val Quintana finally began to grow strained, as the latter swore she would fight to get her back and fix whatever had been broken. This could have been foreshadowed by Quintana calling their relationship "devils' love". She also saw Charles again in the mix, and ignored his presence once again, looking rather discontented. Their relationship, however, seemed to rekindle shortly afterward. Patrick also joined Quintana in antagonizing Charles online at the beginning of November, threatening to turn him into the police, which wouldn't have worked as he had not broken the law. In the past, Quintana had fed her exaggerated stories of Charles stalking her in the hallway on a consistent basis and tirelessly hunting her down. She (understandably) failed to realize Quintana was exaggerating, and as such claimed she was ready to end it all by calling a friend of her father to have a restraining order placed. She also informed her mother about Quintana's claims. In response, her mother promised to help her accomplish her goal if she did not discover the truth. Dumping Valiera Nelson Despite doing what she perceived as sticking up for her, Patrick was never entirely honest with her. Because of this, and presumably other undisclosed factors, Patrick's estrangement with Quintana would rekindle and reach its peak. In December, Quintana was not seen with Patrick, and was seen solo in all of their posts. It is also worth noting that Rose Johannson said she deserved to be given a bloody nose. Despite this, they still hung out and with Carl Alex and Ray Eliott. On December 12, after school, they drove together and did something Patrick described as a near-death experience. Patrick took a picture of them huddling twenty minutes later. After the breakup It is unclear how Patrick felt about Val Quintana moving to Salt Lake City. However, she was known to still be in attendance at Tower Placement School four months after they fell apart, and she eventually began dating a man. She was not in eighth period, however, on April 30. During this time period, Patrick was extremely dismissive of Charles and Steven Thompson, despite not knowing them. Around this time, Mr. Jones stated that she was going through a lot. One of her hardships she endured was breaking up with her boyfriend. She was seen on May 14 entering the building after lunch was over, so it can be assumed she was late for class. On Friday, Miranda Patrick was sitting near Jones' classroom while class was in session. Charles found her there and asked her if she was all right. Patrick calmly replied that she was fine and suggested he hurry to his class. He casually suggested she do likewise, told her to have a good day, and trotted off after Patrick wished him a good day in turn. At the end of the year, Mr. Jones was angry with Miranda Patrick for her obstinance. Eventually, Valiera Nelson began dating Charles, which would have made Patrick furious. Relationships Valiera Nelson ]] Miranda and Valiera Nelson met at the beginning of the 2010-2011 school year, and immediately became friends, as Patrick just simply asked Nelson whether or not she was interested. They were both LGBT, and began dating at the end of the school year, Valiera may have used the relationship as an attempt to "move on" from Blaise Parton. The two did pretty much everything together over the summer of that year. They also made out at least twice (ironically, they probably did it all the time). The only known trait for which they contrast each other is that Valiera shares everything on Instagram, whereas Miranda does not use the website consistently. However, her relationship with Valiera Nelson finally began to grow strained, as the latter swore she would fight to get her back and fix whatever had been broken. This could have been foreshadowed by Nelson calling their relationship "devils' love". She also saw Charles again in the mix, and ignored his presence once again, looking rather discontented. Their relationship, however, seemed to rekindle shortly afterward. Patrick also joined Quintana in antagonizing Charles online at the beginning of November. Despite doing what she perceived as sticking up for her, Patrick was never entirely honest with her. In December, Quintana was not seen with Patrick, and was seen solo in all of their posts. It is also worth noting that Rose Johannson said she deserved to be given a bloody nose. Miranda Patrick's estrangement with Val Quintana would eventually rekindle and reach its peak by December. However, they remained friends. They were in a relationship for eight to ten months. It is unknown how Patrick reacted to Quintana dating Phillip or Charles. Luke Norris ]] Miranda had little contact with Luke Norris, Charles' gay boyfriend, but he still thought she and Valiera were perfect for each other. When he followed her on Instagram, she initially ignored him (though in all fairness, she rarely went online at all), but when she learned who he was, she immediately followed him and allowed him to see her posts. Nevertheless, by November she clearly disliked him for no reason. Charles , an enemy and Valiera's future lover.]] While it is likely she was neutral about Charles, it is unknown what she thought about him, or if she even knew he existed. Because Charles kept reaching out to her girlfriend Valiera, it can be assumed that she found out about him, it is possible that Valiera told her all about him. (This possibility is supported by the idea that Charles told Luke Norris about Valiera, and Valiera may have had the same reasons to tell Miranda about him.) While he saw her in at least two dozen photos throughout the summer of 2012, he did not meet her in person until the beginning of the school year. Miranda was evidently confused that Charles recognized her so quickly. When she encountered him again, she gave him the middle finger, heavily implying that Nelson had told her that Charles was a horrible person (which would have required some lying or references to what happened nearly half a year before). Still, they shared one class, General Financial Lit, for a brief period of time. The two would become enemies throughout the semester. They would cross paths again when Charles invited Valiera to spend time with him and she insulted and threatened him. In the past, Quintana had fed her exaggerated stories of Charles stalking her in the hallway on a consistent basis and tirelessly hunting her down. She (understandably) failed to realize Quintana was exaggerating, and as such claimed she was ready to have a restraining order placed if she decided she considered it necessary. She also informed her mother about Valiera's claims. Charles despised Miranda for not treating either Valiera or himself correctly and believing Val was bringing everything on herself by associating with toxic people and pushing away the opposite. Ironically, they are very similar people adept at concealing their personalities, and have very similar backgrounds, the latter probably more so than Valiera. Both of them struggled in junior high, and emerging from this conflict immediately fell in love with Valiera leading to a one-sided competition for her infatuation. Miranda would bully anyone she perceives as bullying Valiera, and Charles would do likewise, his response would not be nearly as irrational. Will Ostler ]] Miranda lives with Will Ostler of her own volition, so they presumably have a good relationship. Valiera called the three of them a "package deal". They both cyber-bullied Charles together with Miranda demanding he leave Will alone (ironically, Will had been the one to begin talking to Charles). Blaise Parton ]] It is never stated how Miranda feels about Blaise Parton, whom Valiera dumped right before she dated her. Given how she feels about Charles and Luke, it is probable that she despises Blaise for his physical and emotional abuse he has wrought on the girl she loves, much like Charles himself. She may have experienced jealousy of his relationship with Valiera before she dated her. Trivia *Ironically, Miranda Patrick is similar to Summer Petersen. Both of them are chubby (something their lover, Valiera and Steven, helps them learn to accept), have a passionate relationship with their significant other mostly expressed through a lot of naive romantic and sexual tension, and never make more than a few friends (as they both used to isolate due to family issues), and keep to themselves in class and are deathly silent. They both use Instagram, but not consistently. They are also both bisexual (attracted to both genders). However, Summer is far less unstable and self-serving than Miranda and she serves the Armies of Organa actively, and she married the first individual she dated, Steven Thompson. It is extremely likely that both of them suffer from a borderline personality disorder. Coincidentally, Miranda seems to be a dark version of who Summer could have turned out to be if she had fallen in with the wrong crowd and been unstable enough to need treatment. **Miranda is also slightly similar to Summer's younger brother, Joshua Petersen, as they were both unstable and went to hospitals, failed to be cured, and spent around half a year at a Treatment Center. Both of them clearly left treatment as far better people than they had upon entering it, with Joshua's case being a more extreme change of heart. But the difference is that Joshua was violent and Miranda was contrarily reclusive, and Miranda was never kidnapped halfway through treatment. *Miranda Patrick was not known to take part in the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, though it is likely that she did and was never mentioned by Summer Petersen. References Category:1990s births Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Overweight characters Category:Villains Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sequel characters Category:Girl-Team characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters based on real people Category:American characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Bullies